


Beautiful

by silvain



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never expected to like watching himself this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tencestfest on Livejournal.

“Oh, Rose, that’s… that’s beautiful,” he murmured in her ear, eyes fixed on the point where she and his duplicate were joined. The other Doctor moaned, pushing back against Rose, murmuring a vague incoherent babble about how good that felt.

Rose arched back against the original Doctor, her hips pushing forward and sliding her strap-on deeper into the duplicate’s hole. “Like that, do you, Doctor?”

“Yes,” the one below her moaned, just as the other replied, “Very much,” into her ear. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her neck, hands roaming her stomach and sides, brushing gently over the underside of her breasts, but his eyes never seemed to leave his duplicate.

They’d never done this before, the three of them, but Rose had slept with them both on several different occasions, and the two Doctors had- well, she wasn’t actually sure what they’d done, but the newer one had suggested this suddenly and the other had agreed so enthusiastically that Rose had thought he’d explode- or possibly just come right then and there. She wasn’t sure she’d ever have thought of suggesting it- some days they couldn’t be in the same room, other days she’d find them making out on the couch in the library, and she wasn’t yet sure where they all stood with each other- but she was _definitely_ glad one of them had.

He looked so good like this, spread out beneath her, moaning and whimpering and pressing back like he was dying for it. But the best part was the Doctor behind her, the way his eyes, his whole focus, never really left the other. She had plenty of focus from either of them on her own, but seeing them focused on each other like this… felt like a gift. A very sexy gift. And a bit like an answer, too, like she knew now where they all stood, that they’d be okay.

Which was entirely too much thinking to do when she was trying to have sex, but her brain had taken to wandering off lately, worrying if this could work, the three of them in the TARDIS together. Which meant it was very good when the Doctor’s hand cupped her breast, pulling gently at her nipple and dragging her mind back where it belonged, making her back arch and her hips buck into the other Doctor beneath her on the bed.

“Oh, god, do that again,” she murmured, stroking one hand over the hip of the Doctor beneath her, letting her hand drift slowly closer to his prick.

The Doctor- the one behind her- complied, adding a gentle nip at the side of her neck this time, and she could feel her orgasm building as her hips snapped forward into the other one.

“Rose,” he said suddenly, his voice muffled a bit by the bed, “keep your hand just there, don’t- not yet.”

Rose stilled her hand against his hip, and murmured, “Close, yeah?”

“Very,” he groaned.

“So beautiful,” the one behind her murmured, “the two of you together, it’s… so compelling, Rose, you’ve no idea.”

“Think I do, a bit,” she replied, her voice hitching a bit in the middle. “I’ve seen what you two look like together, snogging in the library, and it can’t be better than that.”

“Hadn’t realized you’d seen that,” he murmured. He paused, then asked, “Close?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Touch him.”

Rose groaned and wrapped her hand around the other Doctor’s prick, stroking once, then twice, before he came suddenly and messily over her hand and the bed. Her own release followed soon after, and she pulled away and laid beside him, letting the Doctor- the one who’d been kneeling behind her, watching- clean up while the pair of them curled up together for a bit of rest.

“I don’t think he’s ever going to get out of that suit and join us properly,” the one curled up with her murmured into her ear, nodding slightly to the open shirt on the Doctor’s shoulders and the still untouched trousers. “You could actually get naked, you know, it won’t kill you,” he added, a bit louder, to the Time Lord.

“I’m working up to it,” the Doctor muttered, clearly embarrassed.

The Doctor beside her sighed, then said, “Get over here. No clothes.”

The other paused, then pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and scrambled out of his trousers and pants, before slipping into bed on the other side of his duplicate, curling around him like a clingy octopus. “Mm. Comfy… Don’t suppose either of you-“

“Later, Doctor. Before- where were we going next?” Rose interrupted.

“Caldia Six, tomorrow.”

“Alright. We’re going to sleep, and then maybe the three of us will have sex where we’re all naked, and then we’ll go to Caldia Six. And if you sneak out of bed to tinker or something in the middle of the night, you’ll miss out on step two of that plan, you know,” she said sleepily.


End file.
